


You Were Good to Me

by DragonetEra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst and Tragedy, Brotherhood, Character Death?, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonetEra/pseuds/DragonetEra
Summary: "When we're on our deathbeds, I'm gonna turn and look you right in your face, and say I had the happier life!"Atsumu did not expect that day to come so soon.Osamu didn't think that he had the audacity to say that when the time comes.Neither of them were ready to lose it all.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 24
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think it started from this one single manga panel, and I said to myself: Well, I would wanna see that. 
> 
> And so with the power of creativity, Fanfiction and Fandom, I present to you another mentally torturing piece of whatever the hell this is.
> 
> Who knew there was going to be a day where I would write a Hospital AU Fanfiction, maybe I was just inspired by LittleLuxray, author of In Another Life.
> 
> Also Im not going to do the Kansai Ben Dialect for the Miya Twins......I don't know how they work for the English translated dialogues.
> 
> Note: There're some SakuAtsu and Osuna moments involved but mostly would focus on the Miya Twins.
> 
> The relationship between the Miya Twins in this fanfic is purely brotherhood, no incest.

Credit: @y_kabara (Twitter)

\-----

"Samu, where's my bottle?"

"Grow a pair of eyes, Tsumu. It's below the counter."

Monday, the saddest crippling start of the week known to man (if you don't consider Sunday), but today the Miyas are in a pretty good mood and rather excited for anticipated events, especially Atsumu.

Inarizaki has set up a practice match right before a week of school break with the very popular powerhouse school, Itachiyama. Yes, Atsumu is eager to see Itachiyama's proud ace and his gorgeous-looking boyfriend, Sakusa Kiyoomi.

No one thought that Kiyoomi would find a liking to the Inarizaki biggest idiot and setter, out of all people. Whatever magic spell has been casted on him.

They've been together for a couple weeks, or at least that's what they say. Komori bet they've already started way back, youth camp.

_"So you think, we should give it a go?" Atsumu asked, puppy eyes._

_"As crazy as this sounds, yes, Miya Atsumu, I want to date you."_

Crazy indeed. To Atsumu, honestly, it's been a bit of a ride, Kiyoomi showing to be a surprisingly touchy and affectionate boyfriend behind his menacing and germaphobic mask (literally and metaphorically) throws everything Atsumu thought he knew about the ace out the window. This is a whole new game he's playing, a relationship, he has gotten a grip at this romance thing and expressing feelings, which is incredibly ironic for the outspoken Miya Atsumu.

Osamu hasn't gotten anything much on his mind except plans for making lunches for Suna. He has been making them once in a while for Suna but he's thinking of adding something new, a sprinkle of surprise for his beloved.

Yea, Suna. For a moment in the start of their relationship they thought how their team would feel about teammates dating each other. There was no specific rule against this (mainly cause no one betted the possibilities) but they expect Kita to say a thing or two about it, if they were to announce it.

Except they probably don't even need to announce anything, they've been so obviously flirty and sweet to each other that everyone in the volleyball team (except Atsumu because he is an idiot and head over heals for Kiyoomi) already had a hint on their relationship (Kita was the first) and would simply turn a blind eye. Sometimes Aran had wished he was as oblivious as Atsumu.

After that, they would go back to their hometown, to their parents during the break. Atsumu can't wait to slack off, he's thinking about beating his last sleep marathon record.

But before all that, they need new pairs of knee pads.

Yes, knee pads, because training has been so intense that they ripped a hole in theirs and they desperately need to buy a new one for upcoming matches. And by intense training, they mean racing around the school like fast and furious on legs. And by ripping a hole, they mean crashing into each other during their pitiful race then rolling down the slopes violently resulting a graze or two and ripped knee pads. It was about time they get a new knee pad anyway.

So the Miya Twins packed up and headed out their dormitory after practice, now standing between the platforms among the ridiculous crowd during working hours. It's a short ride from their area to the main city centre by train.

"We should do this during the weekends." Atsumu squeezes his arms in displeasure, his skin bumping into other skins.

"Stop complaining, you were the one that took your sweet time and now we are stuck during peak hours." Osamu shoots back at Atsumu as he endures the crowd.

"Plus, it's not something we can put off, I'm definitely not going to play without pad on my knees." Osamu reinforces his decision.

"Then bench--"

"You're not going to make me bench." Osamu cuts his brother off. "You can't be thinking about playing without them, right?"

"Bold of you to assume that."

But seriously, Osamu's assumptions were on point because that was exactly what Atsumu was planning to do.

"Yea, bold of me." Osamu scoffs at his brother's idiocy.

The train arrives at their station, a crowd gushes out of the train as another gushes in. The Miyas, carried by the wave of people, manage to squeeze their way in as the door closes behind them. Hot air and sweaty bodies fill up every inch of the train, as the Miyas nudge around trying to make space. The train accelerating slowly from still to full speed, they grab on to a bar to secure their balance. The loud beeping announcements followed by doors open and closing, allowing exchange of chattering and mumbling people at every station. After a few stops and struggles between the crowd, the Miyas finally gets some space to breath.

Osamu tumbles into an empty seat right behind him. His consideration for the crippled and seniors has reached its limit now that his legs can't stand it anymore, and he's feeling lightheaded from all the suffocation and lack of oxygen.

"Tired already?" Atsumu laughs at the fact that the wild movement and waves of busy crowds was enough to pull down Osamu. He expects more from the tenacity of an athlete, from Osamu's tenacity especially.

"I would still beat you in a race." Osamu huffs.

"Oh really? If I recall......" If Atsumu recalls, "You were the one to fall behind and tug on my shirt then tip off, sending us--"

"Shut the fuck up,"

"Geez, stop cutting in, have some respect."

"Oh my god, look who's talking."

Osamu rolls his eyes so hard, he could see the back off his brain. He slumbers back into the seat, Atsumu persists on standing, holding onto the handrail while the train runs 320 kilometres an hour, ramming and trickling against the track. It's hard to hear it from the inside, but when the atmosphere is mellow and quiet, Osamu can hear the soft ticks and rumbles on the train's engine. He looks up to Atsumu, who's staring off into emptiness.

"Tsumu......" He starts off. "When we get back, there is something I want to tell you."

Atsumu turns his attention away from the empty space to his brother. "Ok......why later?"

Osamu shifts his sight, looking down on the ground with some resentment. Atsumu senses a tiny tension, maybe Osamu's really serious about something.

"If it's something important, just say it now." Atsumu urges.

"It's a lot to take in."

Osamu fiddles with his fingers, a sign of worry. Atsumu begins running through his thoughts.

"It's my favourite mug, isn't it?"

Osamu bend his eyebrows, questioning on what the hell was Atsumu talking about.

You were the one who broke it?" Atsumu suspects, point at Osamu.

"What-no--you have a favourite mug?"

"Omi Omi gave it to me. It was my first gift from him!"

Atsumu exclaimes. He found the hilt of his lovely mug broken off the other day and he hadn't jumped into conclusion that an animal did it. His prime suspect was, of course, his twin brother that lives with him under the same roof......or room. He hasn't bring this topic up with Osamu, he was hoping that Osamu would probably confess one day.

"Ya, had no idea, and that's not the point."

Osamu denys his knowledge of a broken favourite mug. He really doesn't know about it, and the news he's going to delivery is a lot concerning than a kitchenware utensil. Like he said, it's a lot to take in, and in fact, Atsumu should have been informed about this a long time ago, but he never had the chance, or rather, he never found the right moment to tell him. Ma and Pa entrusted this task to him, it's more about Osamu anyway, and Atsumu has every right to know about.

Atsumu stares at his brother, no, he is not trying to read his mind, they aren't telepathic, (though Atsumu wished they were) but something about Osamu's disturbing facial expressions tells Atsumu this is something he should take very seriously and proceed to ask his questions with caution.

He has never seen Osamu in such......distress.

"Samu.....what is it? Just tell me."

Osamu still doesn't reply, he takes in a deep breath.

"Wait till we get ba--"

"Oh my god, straight to the point. I don't like waiting."

Now it's Atsumu's turns to cut in, he crosses his arms. He forgets about the 'very seriously and proceed with caution' on the spot. He hates how people leaves the mystery on a cliffhanger and let the curiosity nibbles the back of his mind bit by bit. If he was going to be told something sooner or later, then he doesn't want it sooner or later, or day after, he wants it now. But as much as he hopes for Osamu still keeps his mouth shut. Now Atsumu will have to play the waiting game, for 'the right moment'.

Osamu bites on his lips and closes his eyes as he leans back into his seat further, allowing his head to rest on the supporter. The sun soon to set over the horizon, shines a soft stream of pink and orange all over Kansai, and through the windows of the very speedy bullet train. The sound of rumbling against the tracks, the beeping from the announcements, the ticking in the engines, all vibrating in his mind louder than before.

Especially the ticking of that engine, it seems to get louder and louder every second.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Many possibilities and chances occur in life. They named fate as a blessing with the highest possibility. They named miracle as a blessing with the lowest possibility.

Beep.

They named karma as a curse with the highest probability. And they named unfortunate as a curses with the lowest probability.

Beep.

Humanity has sought to achieve full statistics on calculating the possibility and probability of every event that occurs, but they can never predict everything.

Beep.

To know that one mistake, one choice, one decision can often change nothing, or everything.

Beep.

And this case, maybe the Miya Twins should have put their errand run at another time, at any other time.

Beep beep.

Maybe they shouldn't have goofed around during training.

Beep beep.

Maybe Atsumu shouldn't have taken his sweet time.

Beep beep.

Maybe Osamu should have just told him whatever that needs to be said.

Beep--  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Osamu felt a sharp sting in his chest, he opened his eyes, but his world maintained in darkness, or rather, in a dismantle blur. His body paralysed in place with a heavy burden on his chest as if someone stabbed a knife from behind. He was pretty sure he heard something at the end of that odd beeping but nothing registers into his mind.

Atsumu couldn't remember anything except for a quick, bright flash, followed by some extremely violent shaking and maybe a loud sound but that was it. His balance thrown off the roof and his feet seems to levitate above the floor. He felt lightweighted, not just on his head but everywhere on his body, as if he was being thrown out of the abyss.

Everything was spinning.

It came to sudden, too quick for the Miyas to react, too quick for anyone to react.

Out of all the possibilities and probabilities, they fell as the unfortunate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, the plot for this fanfic is still pretty scattered on my planning board. I thought I should try writing a chapter and post it to see if it does catches an audience. If it gets decent responses and hits then maybe I'll continue with this fanfic after my Lunar Eclipse Duo.
> 
> Thanks for reading :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo the demand for this fanfic was pretty high and I thought I should entertain my readers :D

\-----

Suna Rintarou knocks on the door, the door leading to Kita Shinsuke and Ojiro Aran's dormitory. Aran swings the door open to invite him in. It was already night time but the volleyball team has their own little meeting to attend to. It's a tradition in Inarizaki for volleyball team members to host their own 'bonding events', it could be anything from day trips to movie nights. Each would take turn to lead the events and they've been thinking about having something simple for a change for a long time now like chatting over movie nights. They had enough exhilarating event after the last time Akagi got a bit too adventurous and hosted jungle tracking which probably, nearly, got them all lost.

They also agreed that Kita and Aran should host it this time.

"So......what are we doing tonight?" Ren slouches on Aran's bed. They haven't told the team of any plans or what to do yet, so he hopes Kita and Aran have done all the preparations.

"I was just thinking about game night." Kita says as he pulls out a couple variety of table, cards and board games. He has an interesting collection of them, like Citadel and Clues, and not plain old Monopoly.

"Any poker cards?" Riseki shuffles closes to the presented games that has grab his interest.

"No, the teachers would confiscate those."

Being the good student that Kita is, he obviously does abides to the school rules closely, but not Akagi.

"I got you covered." Akagi pats on Riseki's back, shuffles around his pocket and throws out the deck of cards.

"Seriously, Akagi-kun?" Aran watches in disbelief and shakes his head. There's no stopping them.

Suna lazily leans into on Aran's unoccupied bean bag, rather unentertained by the poker cards nor Kita's game. He pulls his phone out of his pockets and checks his inbox. 5 sent text messages to Osamu, comprising messages of _Where are you?_ and _Remember the meeting tonight?,_ all unread and unreply.

"Where are the Miyas?" Suna addresses the team to the elephant in the room. The elephants, because the Miyas never missed a bonding event regardless of how ridiculous they may be. They were a good sport when it comes to participating team bonding, even if they ended not bonding that much between each other, but the atmosphere gets really mellow and still without the Miyas. Peace is never a bad thing, but Suna is wishing for some hype tonight and they are prefect for the job.

"Didn't they head out to get themselves news pairs of knee pads?" Akagi pipes up, shuffling the deck of card in his hands.

"They should be back soon," Kita assumes.

Suna switches out of his inbox, his fingers flickering across the screen on Twitter. Aran moves closer to peak over Suna's shoulder.

"It's team bonding night, not screen bonding," Aran reminds.

"I know, we aren't starting till the Miyas show up right?" Suna defends himself while scrolling through the trends. Aran makes no reply. 

Suna could be a little more 'proactive' in socialising with the world around him but he is pretty convinced that his phone provides him enough social and information. He's got an active account with a decent amount of followers with most of his feeds and post containing about volleyball short edits and the V-team's shenanigans.

The star of the show? None other than the Miyas.

To be honest, he started the whole account shenanigans thing without the V-team's consent. When it grew an unexpected amount of popularity, Suna thought he should tell the team about it, especially when half of his viewers are students from their school. Since the Miyas were the mainstream of their media, they were pretty happy with the popularity they got, especially Atsumu, and Suna should continue to make a foo-- a celebrity out of them.

Suna's thinking of filming some videos tonight, so he's waiting patiently, sinking into the bean bag with his phone in his hand, checking on trends. Even Aran decides to keep his eyes on Suna's phone when he taps on a particularly hot tweet:

#HyogoTrainCrash

"What's that?" Now the screen has Aran's full attention.

"Don't know, it's rolling in like crazy," Suna refreshes his page a couple of times and swipes for the top tweet with a video attached to it. It's not an official news site but an actual witness account. Indeed, news travels fast with the wonders of the Internet. He tunes the volume up high and taps on the play button.

_".......the bullet train went off rail.......they're aiding the victims......"_

A women narratives over the video, chaotic background noises resounds around her. With Suna volume on high, it's hard for anyone to ignore the source of sound echoing in the dorm, soon everyone has their attention on the audio, listening tentatively. Suna quint his eyes, the camera view has been blurry and shaky but a scene of the crash was finally presented.

_".......I heard an explosion.......oh god......."_

It's an unpleasant sight.

_".......THERE! SOMEONE'S DOWN THERE......"_

She blasted out loud, Suna his phone back at the sudden raise in volume. Akagi, with his interest and attention completely overridden by the audio, slides over to Suna's phone, watching the video along with them as the women in the video frantically points at a particular direction. Suna brings the phone back in, a few inches away then before just in case the woman decides to yell again.

A jumble of voices joins in, people starts crowding.

_"........DOWN THERE........THERE'RE TWO OF THEM......."_

_"......GET THE BLONDE HE'S BLEEDING......"_

_"......Oh god, are they kids?......"_

_".......MEDICAL ATTENTION.....HURRY......"_

Somethings snaps, a shivering trickle disturbs Suna's mind, he freezes.

 _"They.....look alike......twins?....."_  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Three words hit his mind like a bullet.

**Blonde.**

**Bleed.**

**Twins.**

His mind slips, plummeted into blank space, the world comes to a complete halt.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Then his heart starts racing when the realization kicks in.

Suna doubts himself over and over but Osamu's unread and unread messages must come with a reason. They could be, they couldn't be, he doesn't believe it, he just can't. Then his eyes catches a familiar looking garment in the video, he screenshots, fumbles with his phone and zooms into the photo one more time pulling the screen so close to his eyes that Aran and Akagi could view nothing. Then he sees it......

The Inarizaki V-team blazer.

He tumbles out of the bean bag, fingers fidgeting over his phone as he dials for Osamu's number. His reaction so tense that the whole V-team has their eyes widen in shock as they watch Suna.

The phone line disconnects, Suna dials Atsumu next.

When Suna fails to connect to Atsumu, he darts out the dorm without a hint of hesitation, gripping onto his phone.

"SUNA!"

Aran shouts behind him and echoing into the hallway as Suna accelerates his pace. Aran dashes out of the dorm and chases after him. Akagi steps out while stuck in haze, looking into the hallway and back at the rest of the team.

None of them starts moving until Kita leaves his seat and makes the next move.

So they ditched everything, the whole V-team now racing down the hallway, out the dorms and school ground and into the night with only a hint of what's to come down and blinded with mix of fear, confusion and uncertainties. Everyone just follows the crowd.

Suna, at the forefront the crowd, is definitely certain of one thing.

He has to see the Miya Twins.

He has to see Osamu.

\-----

Vistors turn their attention to the team of teenagers charging into the hospital like a hot pursuit, Suna charges in first.

The admin at the counter flinches and drops her pen when Suna crashes in, slouching in front of the counter, panting. He puts two fingers up, "Two teens. Twins. One blonde, another greyish. Did they admit here?"

"Um yes, we have a twin, one blonde, one greyish registered as Miya......"

 _Oh no_.

"........they were brought here from a train acciden--"

"Their ward??"

"They're in ER."

_Oh god, no._

Suna would faint on the spot if his body allows him to. He drags his feet up, turning back to his team, who has already overheard everything they needed to know.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Suna falls into a seat, he folds his knees to his chest, burying his head between his head. His head, it stings at the back of his mind.

Kita watches his team crumbles before him, the urge to say something, to bring comfort to the team as a captain, but nothing comes up in mind. The whole V-team crowd in the waiting zone out the ER, silently waiting for the news.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
An hour later, more guest arrive.

A couple rushes over in distress. The sight of them, their figure, characteristics, all very familiar. They chat between each other, almost jabbing, one has his hands all over his hair, the other one is close to bursting in tears.

Suna makes a firm bet on who they are.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Another hour gone, their coach finally finds them.

He would have given them a scolding for leaving school ground unnoticed in the middle of the night, but he glances over the team. The atmosphere says their mentality are clearly not in the mood for listening to a lecture.

Kita stands up to address him on the situation, "They're still in there."

"Since when?"

"We've been here for about 2 hours."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
3 hours passed.

It's close to midnight. Half of the world in slumber, hospital lights dimming. The day coming to a end, but the torturing suspense lingers.

It's like a battle between the fear, patience, faith and time, one where they can't do anything but wait. Every second, every minute becomes unbearable, especially for Suna, sitting still watching time ticks, people and voice come and go but everything passes by in a haze, his sunken mind drowning out all the voices.

Then the sign dims, the door clicks.

Suna shoots his head up.

\-----

"Any relatives with the Miyas?" A doctor reveals from behind the heavy metal door.

The couples stands up from their seat, Suna was right.

Their coach takes careful consideration and steps in to introduce himself.

The doctor gazes over the rather overwhelming crowd and back to their guardians, Kita almost feels sorry for him, having to address them all properly.

"They both suffered from minor and major injures......we've tend to their minor injures, including some skin burns......"

Even with upmost caution and neutrality from the doctor's tone, bad news will bad, the truth will be cruel.

"Cut the crap, are they going to be alright?" Suna snaps.

"Suna-kun, mind your language." Kita holds him back.

"Im sorry I cant give a fuck about language, Kita-san." Suna gradually losing sanity and it is written all over his face, he isn't trying to hide it either.

"Miya-san, I'm sorry....." The doctor shifts his attention to the guardians. 

"But......"

But, his words turns into mumbles, Suna could hear almost nothing. _I'm sorry,_ Suna's blood runs cold. He observes closely, watching the Miyas tremble, word after word.

Their mother shudders violently and collapses, her knees hitting the floor. The doctor and their father dips over to hold her up, she stays in position.

She wails, heart shattering. 


	3. Chapter 3

Drowning in darkness between the spaces of a conscious void, somewhere along the lines he hears a muffled mumble from far away, a breeze of cold air, another sharp sting between his chest and a soft beacon of light. His senses resurfaces as the voices enhance.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Miya Osamu restores himself, lifting his heavy eyelids. His view clears up, looking at a vast of whiteness.

He blinks once, twice.

Catching a forceful breath, he shifts his sight slightly downward towards the weight on his face. A ventilator mask wraps around the lower half of his face. He twitches, his body laid straight, his bed tilted slightly upwards. He rolls his eyes over to his left, a horizontal pole and shut window catches his attention. He looks up at the pole closer, a bag of unidentified liquid hanging over it, a tube linking all the way down to his hand.

Osamu gets a grip of what it is and where he is, an IV bag and mostly likely a hospital. 

He lifts his right arm, the needle tape on, insert into his veins. Osamu tries to feel his other arm, but to his dismay, he couldn't, he almost couldn't, he looks down. 

He finds his left arm wrapped tight in a cast, Osamu cusses in his mind.

He tugs his legs, they are heavy but he feels them. Thank God, at least those are attached and working fine, but his mind still remains in confusion. He can't process everything in, especially when his head, his arm, and honestly his whole body is in a stale state, sore and heavy.

It didn't take long to alert the nurses and perhaps a doctor. They came in like a storm, crowding over and running their hands across him and places he can't even feel for himself. Osamu whimpers, it hurts, he doesn't know where, but it hurts.

"Don't move, we'll help," a nurse pipes up in the softest, gentle tone.

There's still one more thing he's concern about, and he's dying to know.

"Wher--" Osamu squeaks, attempting to make a sound. He squeezes his lungs, a faint whisper in the air, "Where is he?"

They ignored him, what an ass, expect for one nurse who took absolute pity on him and shuffles closer, signaling to his left. Osamu turns his head over.

His twin brother, Miya Atsumu, the blonde laid in his bed just a few feet away from him, unconscious. An absurd amount of tubes all over him, running under his arms and across his torso. His face fogging up the ventilator mask on him indicating his breathing, a line of machine and monitor cables dangled on the floor below his bed and the drippings of the IV bag by his side.

Osamu lets out a shriving breath at the sight of him, a wave of pity shoves up his throat, tears roll down his face uncontrollably.

Pain.

It strikes him like no other sore, aching his body all the way to his mind. Osamu laid still, tears dribbling down like a running river with the sheets under him soaking up his tears, and no one had pay attention to his wails, it was almost cruel, but it's not the first pitiful puppy they've come across, knowing fully well that putting too much of their emotions into one patient would be out of profession.

"Shonen, we'll have to give you another dose."

Maybe they do feel pity for him after all.

Osamu doesn't want another dose of whatever. A cool stream of liquid injects into his body before he could deny anything.

"You'll feel better after this," a voice echoes.

He cusses, and falls back into slumber again.

\------

They were wrong about feeling better the second time he wakes up.

Osamu sits in his bed deadpan, staring into his own sheets while his head still stuck in a haze. Time past like the breeze of the wind and he wasn't sure how long he had stayed like that until a familiar voice broke his zone.

"Osamu."

Suna Rintarou hums softly beside him. Osamu nodes his head a little, blinks his eyes a couple more times before coming in contact with.....oh......

It wasn't just Suna, his quickly scans around the room, the whole v-team is here excluding the coach. How did he not notice? How did he not hear them? Damn that liquid they've been shoving in him is really killing all his senses.

"Do you think he needs another dose of the painkillers?" Akagi pipes up and slides beside Suna. The Libero sounded a lot monotonous than Osamu remembers.

"I don't think so. Osamu, are you doing fine?" Suna gently whispers again.

Clearly, he is not doing so fine, but, "please, I don't want anymore of that shit in me again." They should praise him for being able to say a full sentence in this state. "How long have I slept?"

"I think it's been two, maybe three weeks," Akagi replies. Three fucking weeks, damn those anesthetics to hell.

Kita Shinsuke makes his way over to his bed from the other side, a calm, undisturbed expression paste over his face. Kita is the same as always. Osamu would have looked further left if Kita hadn't purposefully blocked his line of view.

"You don't want to look that way yet," Kita hushes.

He feels another wave of emotions gargling in his throat again. He's way too proud to cry in front of his teammates, way too proud to admit it, but he does undeniably wants to know his brother status quo.

"How's Tsumu?" At least he had the pride to ask that.

"He's stable," Kita gives an affirmative answer so Osamu could feel somewhat at rest when he hears that from Kita.

"That's good," Osamu sighs, sinking his head deeper into the headboard.

"It's not good," Suna cuts in abruptly, rubbing his face into his palm like he was sweating from a full match. "The crash would have killed you two on the spot. Osamu, you have no idea."

Osamu had the idea, he knew it well, but he wouldn't have know how the whole v-team basically raced into the middle of the night just hours after the incident to their hospital. They waited for what felt like forever with their parents begging and praying for the best outcome before the doctor could deliver the news.

A news they didn't want to hear.

The train crash makes it's way to the headlines and first trending spot and it seems that was all what everyone had talked about these days. Some say the rails were under maintenance, others say the train was out of limits. Bunch of geeks online build a whole conspiracy about the incident stating it was a terrorist attack. Whatever bunch of bullshit. Those days were hell to the Inarizaki V-team, especially when one top volleyball setter who represented the school to Nationals and the All-Japan camp was involved. Their fans and supporters stormed the school for an update on the powerhouse team, of course they couldn't provide anything that invades their privacy.

Even if the coach had tried his best to lighten the miserable mood that has clouded over the V-team, it hasn't taken a good turn. They can bet who was the first to call them up when they announced they've canceled their practice matches with Itachiyama, and when the headlines makes it's way to Tokyo, the calls came in even more frequently.

As for Suna, he was in dismay during the weeks with the twins lay in their hospital bed in a coma. They even forbid any visitors into their ICU for the first week. So he waited ever so patiently and desperately for the good news, and it finally came when he heard one of the twins had awoken from the long slumber, he felt like the wait had somewhat paid off.

"Rin," words left Osamu's lips like a whisper, "I know."

"We'll leave you two alone for a while......" Kita shuffles away from the bed and gives Akagi a light push. "Just outside if you need us again."

Suna nods, Kita leads everyone out of the ward leaving them to their own business.

"When's Tsumu gonna get up?" Osamu pipes up. Despite just woken from a coma, he looks like he's about to back into hibernation again. 

Suna shrugs, "I'm no doctor, I don't know," He settles a hand over Osamu, rubbing on his knuckles gently to not tamper with the needle in him, "He'll get up. Atsumu's quite a fighter, you know that."

Suna moves his hands over Osamu's hair, stroking it tenderly like running his hands over thin fibre, handling Osamu like fragile glass already cracking halfway through, he was so afraid to break it entirely. He laid his eyes on Osamu a little too deep before-

"Got something to say?" Osamu strikes.

"What?"

"Been licking on your lips too often, you have something to tell me,"

Now it comes down to telling Osamu that piece of report he has to know. Except who's going to tell him? The team thought Suna would fit the job and he took the tormenting responsibility.

"Yes, I tell you later."

Suna will tell him soon, not now, soon.

"That sounds familiar," Osamu says drly. "I think I told Atsumu the same thing, before the crash, look where we ended up."

"What were you gonna tell him?"

"I'll tell you later." says Osamu with a hint of salt.

Suna frowns. 

Osamu sighs, "What I should have told him a long time ago."

Suna quints his eyes, reading long the lines literally, he gets the idea,"Do you need some help with that?" 

"No, I'll do it myself," Osamu says, "He'll gnaw the hell outta me."

"He definitely would," Suna chuckles.

"They just had to put us in the same ward," Suna thought Osamu was sulking, but it didn't sound like one.

"Well ain't that convenient."

"We don't always have to come in a package. Tell them that," Now Osamu really sulking.

Suna chuckles. He watches Osamu gets droopy, his eyes lids falling. Suna's hands left Osamu's head, "You should rest."

"Not going to sleep again.......after the last blackout," Osamu bickers but his body betrays him very badly.

"Rephrase. You NEED rest," Suna places Osamu's on the bed and retreats form his seat. 

"Wait......" Osamu whimpers, "you're leaving?"

Oh, Osamu whimpered. That 101% damage to Suna.

Suna leans into Osamu again, this time further in for a smooch, slightly to the side to avoid the bandages.

"I'll be there when you wake up. Don't worry," He gives Osamu another tender kiss, before glancing over to the tabletop. "Oh right, these are for you, if you're hungry," Suna remembers.

Osamu eyes on the paper bag, "Goddammit Rin, you've should have said so earlier. I'm starving."

"Sorry, but I honestly doubt you can digest anything for now. Kita-san was very considerate though."

"Sounds like you chucked me a leftover," Osamu huffs.

How cute.

\-----

Seems like Kita was ready to intercept Suna as soon as he leaves the ward.

"Have you told him?" Kita asks as Suna closes the door behind him.

"No, not yet."

"They don't really have time to spare,"

Suna glares, "Don't say that. I'll tell them both if Atsumu gets up anytime soon."

Suna shuffles past Kita.

"You love him a lot. Don't you?" 

Suna felt like he was shot with a verbal bullet. Well, he shouldn't be too surprised, it's about time they know, and he definitely shouldn't be surprised if Kita was the first to spot their relationship. 

"Yes," Suna utters.

"So you're on his side," Kita assumes.

"It's......not my decision," Suna squirms, he moves away from the front door attempting to avoid Kita from-

"But if you had to?"

-from making him choose.

Damn he's persistent.

Suna stops in his path, standing in silence for a moment too long before arching his head back to Kita.

"Osamu. It's selfish, I know."

He walks away without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tryna making this burn slower, and I have decided where the plot would go (if ya saw the tags)


	4. Chapter 4

Osamu assumes he had already screwed up his sleeping schedule, so who cares if there were times where he would snooze through the day and stay wide awake in the middle of the night. Visitors must have come in and out his ward pretty often since he always seems to find something different on this bed table everytime he wakes up. Someone send some flowers, somebody leaves a note. Suna brought food, and to that Osamu says 'yes please'.

Days rolled by, Atsumu stays unconscious. 

Osamu has gone the longest without Atsumu's bickering with him 24/7. They've been a pain in the ass to each other since birth, it was only then that Osamu had acknowledged how quiet his life was to be without Atsumu's presence. It felt hallow, it's felt empty. The silence was loud, except for the moderate beeping on the monitor, Osamu had all ears on that.

"Coach came by, he had another conversation with my parents. I wasn't really listening though."

"Your parents came over?" Suna asks, passing a drink over to him. 

"Yea, and I think they left another note for Tsumu," Osamu takes over the cup. "Over at his table."

Suna looks across the room. "May I?.....Can I?" Suna gestures with his fingers between him and the table.

"Yeah, sure."

Suna moves to Atsumu sacred place. Since the brothers share a ward, they were placed in a pretty wide room. There's a decent amount of area to wander about and the space is what gives that territorial awareness. Suna feels like intruding into restricted boundaries, subconsciously a lot more cautious towards Atsumu's area as he walks to his table.

"There's a lot."

He catches a glimpses of Atsumu's face upon reaching his table.

Atsumu twitches. 

"What did they write?" Osamu asks.

Atsumu twitched, unless Suna was hallucinating it.

He runs his hands over the stack of little sticky notes and letters. There's Akagi, Aran, Gin, coach, his parents probably wrote the most, "Should I tell you?"

Suna remembers the one he wrote.

"Of course."

'Osamu misses you. He won't say it, I know he does.'

"Nah, not going to tell. They aren't for you." Suna smirks.

'The team misses you. Your boyfriend is waiting. I miss you too, brother.'

"Goddammit, the audacity of this motherfu--." Osamu inches close to the end of his bed.

"What are yo--" Suna puts down the notes.

"I want to know, if you ain't telling I'm coming over." Osamu inches even closer.

Suna dashes back to Osamu's side like his life depends on it.

"No, wait," He makes it back just in time to hold Osamu back. "You want to walk? In this state?"

"You can't expect me to lay here forever!" Osamu yelps, gripping the bedsheets. "My legs are fine."

"Not convincing." Not-convinced-Suna was right because the moment Osamu tosses his legs to the ground and lifts his body up, he crumbles on the spot. Suna reaches out to hold him before he crashes, arms wrap around his body. 

"Your legs are not fine," Suna plops him back on his bed.

"I swear, Suna," Osamu grabs him. "I can't stick my ass on this bed any longer. I want to walk."

They stay in position eyeing on each other. Suna sees a spark in his eyes.

"Alright, be careful," Suna finally gives in.

He pulls the IV pole over, sliding Osamu's arm over his shoulders and his own arms across his waist, giving much needed support. Osamu pushes himself off the bed once again, dipping his bare feet on the icy floor. 

Suna offers his shoes but Osamu declines. It starts off wobbly, but this time he doesn't collapse.

"Baby," Suna teases. 

Osamu rolls his eyes, "Do your job, my personal baby walker." They giggle, soft tingles in the air. With Suna taking Osamu in his arms moving across the room. 

Almost as if they were dancing, swaying unsteadily to the beat of their heart.

It probably looks terrible, Suna thought to himself, but Osamu......looks different, though weakly, the radiant smile on his pale face says otherwise. It paints passion, a glint of determination, one that Suna hasn't seen in Osamu ever before. It's charming, enchanting even, where Suna is complete entrants by his spell.

Wherever and however Osamu wishes to be, Suna would follow. 

"I think my muscles are working now," Osamu bets. "Let me walk on my own." He nudges out of his support but Suna tightens his grip.

"You've already broken an arm, I don't want you to break your pretty face if you fall forward." Suna smirks.

Osamu scoffs, "Have some faith." He wiggles around under Suna's fingers. "Stop tickling."

"Im not tickli--"

Suna glances past his shoulders, he stops smiling.

"What?" Osamu turns around.

Rustling of soft sheets followed by a heavy sigh, the slumbered had awoken.

"Tsumu....."

Atsumu flutters his eyes.

"Tsumu!"

\------

"He's up."

Suna dials his phone at the speed of sound to--anyone and everyone that has to know, of course. He intended to call Kita-san first but his fingers slipped across the screen.

"Hello?" he checks the number. 

"Oh, you're not Kita. Shit--never mind, I had to call you anyway," he blurts through the phone outside of the ward.

"I mean Atsumu woke up......What? No. This is Suna Rintarou......A doctor is tending to him now......Osamu is with him......." Suna peaks into the ward.

"I'm pretty sure he'll be fine......I'll tell him to give you a call if he can......alright, bye," Suna pulls the phone away from his ears. Right, Kita-san. He taps on his number. The call directs to voicemail after a few moment. Suna tries again.

Voicemail. What's he so busy with?

Suna calls up a couple more people after, reminding Aran to pass the message to Kita. He assumes the doctor would eventually contact their guardians and even the coach. The door to their ward swings wide open. Suna watches the people all in white walk out of the room. He slides into the ward, greeted by Osamu sitting on the side of his bed.

"A whole month?"

And Atsumu, his eyes opened halfway. His mask replaced with a nasal cannula, still drowsy, but at least finally awake.

"Congrats, you broke your record,"

"What did I miss out?"

Words escape his mouth like a whisper.

"Oh, not a lot. Just the aftermath of the train crash which resulted in a lot of chaos on the media and to our school."

Atsumu furrows his brow, "What?"

"Look--" Osamu shake shis head. "All that happened while you're in sleeping beauty state, so it doesn't really matter anymore."

"It matters, I actually care. Please tell me what I gotta know." Atsumu whimpers.

"I'll tell," Suna steps in between them, dragging the chair over and sits. "I'll tell you."

The room goes silent for a moment, Suna eyes on Atsumu, he's conscious now, but honestly......"Atsumu, are you okay?"

Atsumu nods lightly.

"Compare to Osamu, you're in a worse shape."

Atsumu hums slightly and nods again. 

God, Suna feels so sorry for him, just woken up from a month coma, sitting in confusion, obviously he isn't in the best state for a heavy conversation. Suna hesitates whether if this really is the suitable time.

But they had to know, there's no escape from the brutal truth. 

"Other then your leg, your internal parts were also ruptured badly, that's what the doctors told us. You may or may not ended up with lifesupport, depending on how you heal. So there's that." 

Atsumu felt the thick bandage over his abdomen when he woke up, but not the cast on his right leg. "Fuck......"

"Osamu hasn't got a lot of time left."

Atsumu shoots his head up at that line. Suna bends forward, elbow on his knees. He sighs into the fist he forms with his hands, here's the hard part.

"Unless he can get a suitable donor for his heart anytime soon for a transp--" 

"Samu, what's with your heart?" 

Atsumu turns with a shocking look on his brother.

Osamu has his eyes on the floor. "That was what I wanted to tell you about on the train, before the whole crash and stuff."

"His heart disease, Atsumu."

Atsumu looks back at Suna in disbelief.

"Osamu has a heart disease, and also a literally time bomb. He could go off at anytime and collapse, unless he gets a transplant."

"What the fuck? What the actual fuck, when did this happen?" Atsumu staggers, looking back at his brother again, who still has his attention on the goddamn floor. Osamu reply nothing to his concerns however. 

"Basically," Suna continues, "Both of you are not in the clear yet, it's still a critical state," that's probably not the best way to convey it, Suna thought. "Best case senario, Atsumu fully heals over time and Osamu gets a transplant."

"Worst case senario?" Atsumu asks blandly. 

Suna fidgets with a finger, he pulls back and blinks at the ceiling for a moment before coming back to the question. He sucks in a deep breath. 

"Worst case senario--none of you make it out alive."

The tension in the air is sufficient to suffocate. It was the very brutally honest truth. The odds of them both surviving and dying was almost equal. Suna made sure to delivery the bitter message across to them. 

"I know this is shit to listen to, but yall have to know the risk," Suna shakes his head.

"Yea, we had to know," Osamu lifts his head back up. "Thank you, Rin."

"Osamu," Atsum hisses, though said softly, Osamu can feel the anger burning through at one word.

"Tsumu, maybe you should get some rest." Osamu prepares to dip back into his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry if this chapter is shorter I had to rush it a bit with a tight schedule this week. (I'm a high school student buried under an overwhelming amount of work and exams are coming up so najajakakajns) This fanfic has gain more attention then my other fics so I invested in it a bit more, but my next update would probably be for Lunar Eclipse Duo.
> 
> Thanks for reading. :D

**Author's Note:**

> FIND ME: [@dragonet_era](https://twitter.com/dragonet_era) on Twitter


End file.
